


We Were Friends Once

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, High School AU, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions, mentions of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Gabriel has never wanted to say "sorry" more in his life. He did something terrible to his best friend and there's nothing he can do to take it back. But one small act of kindness from the boy he hurt sets in motion the possibility for reconciliation. He just has to find the courage to dig his foot out of his mouth and say "I'm sorry".





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Reyes, wait up!”

Gabriel did his best not to flinch at the voice. Why did he have to talk to him now? Couldn’t he just be allowed to slip off to his next class without anyone bothering him? He didn’t want to deal with anyone right now when he was hungry and hating the world, especially not _him_. He took a deep breath and turned around, schooling his expression into a heavy frown.

“What, Morrison?” he snapped.

Jack wasn’t fazed; he never was. He just smiled widely and closed those pretty blue eyes. Gabriel’s stomach tied itself into knots as Jack set his hands on his waist and cocked a hip to the side. Heart, stop, you’re only causing us pain.

“You just got out of practice, right?” he asked. “Missed lunch?”

“Yah,” Gabriel nodded slowly. “Why?”

“Well, I bought you one,” Jack grinned and pulled a wrapped plastic bag out of his backpack. “You’re working so hard on that school play and I thought I’d say thanks by making sure you didn’t starve yourself. No one wants our star manager and actor falling over dead.”

Gabriel’s mouth opened as he accepted the bag from Jack. He wanted to say thank you, but the words caught in his throat. It was like the walls of his esophagus were stuck together preventing him from even breathing properly. He looked at Jack and nodded sharply, trying to convey with his eyes how grateful he was.

“You keep up the good work,” Jack smiled. “I know you’ll give us the best performance ever.”

Jack gave his shoulder a firm slap before walking past him. Gabriel turned to follow him. He wanted to shout after Jack that he was sorry, that he shouldn’t have said what he had said all those years ago and that he regretted it every day of his life. He wanted to grab Jack and beg to be his friend again, to spend their weekends being shitheads and giving Jack’s dads heart-attacks with their antics. He wanted him back in his life, not as this ghost that barely looked at him.

The words died in his throat and he watched Jack rejoin his usual group of friends. The blonde girl, Angela he believed her name was, looked at him curiously and he could see the question forming on her lips. He ducked his head and pulled his beanie down over his ears before heading outside to eat his lunch in the last ten minutes of lunch before he had to get to his next class.

Jack stayed in his head all day with that smile taunting him every time he blinked. Jack Shimada-Morrison, easily the most popular kid in school with his sweet smile and easygoing personality, had spoken to him, willingly, for the first time in years. It made him feel giddy and light all day and he made up his mind to thank him properly.

He walked through the school after the final bell and spotted his golden haired quarry. He was laughing with his friends, shaking his head at someone’s antics. Gabriel cleared his throat as he approached, giving everyone time to scatter if they wanted to. Jack smiled as he turned around, tipping his head to the side.

“Hey, Reyes,” he greeted. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Gabriel shook his head. “Just wanted to say thanks for the lunch.”

“No problem, big guy,” Jack laughed and slapped Gabriel’s shoulder. “You’ve been working hard; s’only fair that someone look after you.”

Gabriel wanted to kiss him. He wanted to drag Jack’s pretty face in close to his and kiss away all the wrongs he had ever done. He wanted to apologize for everything. It was too bad he was a coward.

“That’s mighty kind of you,” Gabriel forced himself to smirk. “Don’t let anyone go taking advantage of you now, Boy Scout.”

Jack’s eyes widened and his smile threatened to split his face in half. “Oh, don’t you worry, Reyes, I won’t,” he promised.

Gabriel stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and nodded. He breezed past Jack and his posse, forcing himself to breathe as he started the long walk home. He had been so close for the first time in years and he was too much of a coward to apologize. How typical of him.

* * *

 

Jack dropped off another friend outside their house and waved as they darted up to their door. He tried not to think about how he should have been dropping Gabriel off at his house, the two of them making plans for the weekend. Instead, he’d had to watch Gabriel walk away after saying thank you for such a small, simple thing that Jack had done for him.

“You and Reyes used to be friends, right?” Angela asked softly as he turned the truck around and headed for her house. “What happened?”

“Got into a fight just before Grade 9,” Jack said, staring out the windshield as he drove through suburbia.

“Over?”

“Don’t remember,” he lied. “Doesn’t matter. Tore the friendship apart. Pretty sure he couldn’t stand to look at me for years. Maybe he regrets what he said, maybe he doesn’t.”

“Do you?” Angela asked.

“I regret opening my mouth, yah,” Jack nodded as he pulled up in front of her house. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Bye,” Angela waved as she headed up the steps to her house.

Jack sighed as he backed out of the driveway. He didn’t like thinking about that fight, but it flared up every time he saw Gabriel. It hurt losing his best friend and he blamed himself. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut that day. Maybe then Gabriel wouldn’t have panicked and lashed out and said what he did.

The drive out to the ranch was peaceful. There wasn’t anyone else on the dirt road once he turned off the highway and he could enjoy the endless rows of corn, soy, and potatoes. It wasn’t impressive yet since it was only May, but it was still beautiful to watch the fields of green roll in the breeze.

He drove up to the Shimada-Morrison ranch and smiled as he caught sight of his Dad lying in one of the pens with their newest stallion. The big male was overly aggressive with the mares, but Dad figured it was just because he was young. He was amazingly gentle with the kids that Dad and Oto-san taught and happily obeyed without fighting as he was guided around the corral. With a little bit of work, he would make a great riding companion. They just had to work the aggression out of him.

“Hey,” Jack called as he turned off his truck and hopped down to the dirt. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

Three dogs immediately came charging over, braying angrily until they got close enough to see him. Jack smirked as the two massive German Shepherds threw themselves onto their backs and begged for belly-rubs while the beagle howled happily and almost broke its spine from wagging its tail and hips so hard. Jack knelt down to shower the dogs with affection, crooning and baby-talking as his Dad walked over.

“How was school?” John asked as he helped Jack back to his feet.

“School,” Jack shrugged before he was pulled into a rough, but affectionate hug.

“Brat,” John teased before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Come on; let’s get inside before the storm gets here.”

“Storm?” Jack blinked and looked at the sky. “There isn’t a cloud in sight!”

John hummed and shrugged as he led the way up to the house. Jack eyed him distrustfully. What was his father planning? Shiloh followed them into the house, braying happily as he charged into the kitchen. That was weird; Shiloh didn’t bray in the house. The only time he did was when…. Jack glanced at the shoe rack and felt his chest tighten.

There was a pair of neon green running shoes sitting on the top of the shoe rack. They were hideous and an eyesore and Jack always questioned the sanity of the person that wore them. He scrambled out of his shoes; his Oto would flay him if he dragged his dirty shoes through the house; and bolted for the kitchen.

“GENJI!” he shrieked before tackling his older brother around the shoulders. “You fucker! You didn’t tell me you were going to be home!”

Genji laughed and swung Jack into a tight hug, ruffling his golden blond hair. “Well, wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you,” he teased. “Fuck, you grew again!”

“Of course,” Jack laughed as Shiloh ran in circles around them barking his fool head off. “Can’t be the short-ass in this family forever.”

Genji laughed before dragging him over to the table where Daiki Shimada-Morrison was sipping tea with a dark-skinned man. The man turned to smile at Genji and Jack blinked in surprise. The man was beautiful, all soft features with blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. The soft features were slightly feminine, but his aura was distinctly masculine. This had to be Genji’s partner that he never stopped talking about, the monk from Nepali order, the Shambali.

“Jack, this is Tekhartha Zenyatta, my soulmate,” Genji sighed dreamily.

“Oh, so you’re Zenny,” Jack smiled, glad that he was right. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It is good to meet you as well,” Zenyatta smiled and tilted his head to the side. “Genji speaks highly of you, Jack. I see that his proclamations are not all exaggerated.”

Zenyatta’s voice was soft and feminine. It suited him. There was something tranquil about it that Jack liked. He could listen to the man talk for hours and not get bored.

“Aw, what has Genji told you about me?” Jack grinned at his older brother.

“That you are adorable and he’s jealous that he can’t smile as brilliantly as you,” Zenyatta giggled and covered his mouth.

“Zenny!” Genji whined. “Why must you betray me, _anata_?”

“Aw, _oniichan_ ,” Jack laughed as he hugged his brother tightly. “Don’t worry, Sparrow. You’re just as adorable as I am.”

They both fell silent as they heard tires on the gravel. They looked at each other curiously as Daiki sipped his tea to hide his smile. They heard a car door slam shut and a very loud, very excited whinny. Jack slapped Genji’s shoulder repeatedly before they both bolted for the door. Sakura didn’t whinny for just anyone. They tackled the man that was trying to walk into the house backwards onto the porch, clinging to him and squealing in delight.

Strong fingers pushed through Jack’s hair as his eldest brother laughed at them. “Let me up, you jackasses,” Hanzo demanded.

“No!” Genji shouted as he burrowed his head into Hanzo’s chest. “I haven’t seen you in years!”

“That’s what happens when you go off to travel the world,” Hanzo laughed before he gave them each a shove. “Come on, before Soldier decides to come join in. I am not getting crushed under your dog, Jack.”

Genji and Jack hauled Hanzo to his feet and dragged him into the house. Daiki greeted him with a kiss to both cheeks before hugging him close. Jack grinned at Hanzo, taking in his brother’s impressive features. There was a black beard slowly growing across his jaw, accenting the perfect shape. His eyebrows were carefully manicured, giving him a regal expression that made his intense brown eyes even more beautiful. His long black hair was tied back and loosely braided so that his bangs fell in his face.

“You look good,” Daiki smiled as he pulled Hanzo into the kitchen.

“There’s my Storm,” John laughed as he pulled Hanzo into a back-breaking hug. “I’ve missed you, my boy.”

“Oh, a Storm’s coming,” Jack pouted. “Funny. You’re both assholes, you know that?”

“Language at the table,” Daiki chided as he got Hanzo a cup of tea.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully as he sat down. “So, you go see that boytoy of yours?” he teased.

“Jesse is not a boytoy,” Hanzo glared at him as he stirred milk into his tea. “But, yes, I did go see him first. Don’t give me that look; he lives closer than you do.”

“Replaced by a two-bit cowboy,” Genji whined dramatically.

“He’s not two-bit!” Hanzo snapped. “Stop insulting the man I’m going to marry!”

“MARRY?!” Daiki gasped.

“Well, eventually,” Hanzo laughed. “Sorry, Oto, didn’t mean to get your hopes up. We were discussing it earlier, wondering if we really needed an extravagant affair to celebrate me moving in with him in this day and age.”

“Yes! Your Oto demands it,” Daiki laughed as he kissed Hanzo’s cheek. “And it doesn’t have to be extravagant; you can get married on the ranch if it makes the both of you feel better.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hanzo said before he turned his piercing gaze on Jack. “I met the most charming young man when I was leaving Jesse’s house. Very polite, but he seemed absolutely terrified of me. Almost as if he expected me to hate him for whatever reason.”

Jack winced and looked at his feet. “Can we not talk about this?” he asked softly.

“Are you ever going to talk about it?” Hanzo demanded. “You were best friends and you lost it all over one stupid fight.”

“It wasn’t stupid,” Jack snapped. “I shouldn’t have opened my mouth!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Hanzo growled. “And in hindsight, neither did he. He was scared, you know that. Think about what his home life was like.”

“I know that, Hanzo!” Jack glared. “I’m not an idiot! I know why he reacted the way he did. That doesn’t stop it from being my fault!”

“You can’t still believe that?” Hanzo pursed his lips together in a thin line.

“Don’t tell me what I should or…,” Jack started to say before he winced and ducked his head.

“That is enough,” John roared. “Hanzo, leave your brother alone. It’s his life to live. You can’t give him advice about repairing friendships when you still carry a grudge against your schoolmates.”

Jack turned to thank his father, but wilted at the furious expression on his face. It wasn’t often that John Shimada-Morrison lost his temper, but it was terrifying when it happened. Red was creeping over his forehead and his blue eyes were growing darker. His nostrils flared as he breathed and his shoulders shook.

Daiki calmly reached across the table and squeezed John’s hand. He started teasing him gently in Japanese, telling him he was looking like an old man with his graying blond hair and glasses sitting on the end of his nose. He teased him about his soft belly and inability to appreciate sweets anymore. Slowly, John relaxed under the gentle teasing and shot Daiki a fond smile.

“You’re an ass, _anata_ ,” he murmured before he lifted Daiki’s hand to his mouth and kissed over his knuckles. “How was school, Hanzo?”

Hanzo did not argue with the change in topic. Jack, however, knew that his elder brother was far from letting the subject drop for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel leaned against the fence around Jesse McCree’s yard scratching behind Buck’s floppy ears. He teased the Rottweiler about behind a lousy guard dog and was slobbered on for his kind words. Typical over-sized puppy. He glanced up as he heard the door to Jesse’s house open, eyeing the entrance a little nervously. Buck took off across the yard whining his little heart out. He tried to throw himself onto the regal man leaving the house, but fell short as he was gently pushed onto his side.

Gabriel swallowed nervously as Hanzo Shimada-Morrison knelt down to scratch Buck’s belly, crooning at the big suck. Jesse leaned on the doorframe watching the exchange with a sexy smile on his lips. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, letting the whole world see his hairy, hard-cut body. Hanzo stood up and kissed him, rubbing their noses together fondly, before turning to return to his car. Those piercing brown eyes swept over Gabriel and Gabriel ducked his head quickly.

“Afternoon, Hanzo,” he murmured softly. “Nice to see you back in town.”

“It is good to be back,” Hanzo replied before he patted Gabriel’s shoulder. “Straighten up or you’re going to ruin your posture. Wouldn’t that be a tragedy?”

Gabriel smiled weakly as Hanzo walked past him and got into his car. He let out a weak sigh as Jesse came to lean on the fence beside him and wave to Hanzo as he drove off. Jesse let out a long, happy sigh and ruffled his shaggy brown hair.

“Now that man is a god amongst us,” Jesse purred. “You ever get yer hands on a man like that, you don’t ever let ‘im go, yah hear?”

Gabriel nodded, not looking at Jesse. “Do you...have time to talk?” he asked softly.

“Hey, fer you, all the time,” Jesse said gently as he dropped a hand onto his shoulder. “Come on, lil Gabi. No use talkin’ out here when there’s hot chocolate inside. Get you feeling all warm and snuggly in no time.”

Gabriel smiled and followed the man back into his house. He dropped his backpack by the door and took a seat at the table as Jesse got some water boiling for hot chocolate. He whistled as he worked, knocking dog-treats off the counter for Buck to enjoy. Buck ate them noisily, wagging his tail excitedly as he patiently waited for his next treat.

Jesse sat down at the table across from Gabriel with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Gabriel accepted his gratefully, deeply inhaling the scent of mint. Nothing beat Jesse’s homemade mint hot chocolate. He stirred the drink as Jesse added a few drops of whiskey to his own mug, smirking a little as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“So, what’s eatin’ ya, Gabi?” Jesse asked.

“I...I lost a really good friendship before high school,” he murmured.

“Hanzo’s younger brother, right?” Jesse tilted his head to the side. “You two must have been little hellions. Don’t think I ever heard a story that didn’t start with ‘and then Gabriel came over to play’.”

“We were,” Gabriel murmured. “But then, right before school started...Jack said he loved me.”

Tears burned his eyes and he rubbed at them. Jesse’s mouth opened in a round “o” before he let out a long hiss. He knew where this was going; Jesse knew how Gabriel’s family worked. He knew how Gabriel would have reacted to such a proclamation.

“I panicked,” Gabriel whimpered. “All I could think about was ‘what would my parents do to you if they heard you?’ And...and I lashed out. I started calling him every name in the book, snarling at him like he was a disgusting animal. And...and I wish he had screamed back. I wish he’d thrown a punch. But he didn’t, because Jack’s not like that. Instead he just,” he wiped at his eyes angrily, “he just gave me the most heart-broken look in the world and said ‘oh, I’m sorry, Gabe’ and...and he walked away. It was...it was the last time we spoke willingly until today.”

“What changed?” Jesse asked.

“Nothing,” Gabriel sobbed. “That’s just it! I didn’t do anything to deserve Jack’s kindness!”

“Kindness?” Jesse tilted his head.

If the man didn’t look sexy with every little movement he made. It wasn’t fair! He was almost twice Gabriel’s age. He shouldn’t have been that sexy! Damn cowboy!

“He brought me lunch,” Gabriel looked down at his lap. “He knew I’ve been working hard on this school play I’m managing and he brought me lunch.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Jesse smiled. “Sounds like an olive branch to me, Gabi. Did you thank him?”

Gabriel nodded and closed his eyes. “But I was too scared to apologize to him,” he whispered. “I had a chance to apologize for all the things I said that day and I couldn’t! I was too much of a coward. I don’t deserve to be forgiven, Jesse! I’m a piece of shit! I’m just a stupid, worthless piece of shit!”

Jesse stood up and walked around the table to hug him close. Gabriel leaned against him, hiding away in his shoulder because Jesse’s chest was a jungle of hair he didn’t want to deal with. Jesse’s huge hands rubbed soothingly over his shoulders, blanketing him in comfort as he cried his eyes out over his own cowardice.

* * *

 

Jack sighed as he heard Hanzo knock on the door to his room. He knew it was Hanzo; no one else rapped three times when they knocked. He turned his chair towards the door and tiredly told his brother to come in. Hanzo pushed the door open and walked in with a large plate of cookies in his hand. He set them down on Jack’s desk before dragging the beanbag over. Jack smirked as his older brother dropped into the bright yellow nightmare and wiggled until he got comfortable.

“Apology accepted,” Jack said as he picked a cookie up and chomped on it.

“I thought it would be,” Hanzo smiled as he picked up a cookie and nibbled it. “Jack, you know I’m worried about you. You haven’t been the same since that fight. Sure, you _look_ happy, but I didn’t grow up watching my little brother be an idiot to not know when he’s in pain. Talk to me, _otouto_.”

Jack chewed the chocolatey chip goodness and sighed. “You’re so pushy,” he grumbled. “No, I haven’t been fine since that fight. There’s a hole in my heart where Gabe should be. No matter how many friends I try to stuff in there, they don’t fit. I want him back so bad, Han.”

Hanzo nodded as he chewed his cookie. “You bought him lunch,” he said.

Jack jumped and stared at him. “How’d…?”

“Gabriel had a breakdown at Jesse’s after I left,” Hanzo said. “I just got off the phone with him asking me to get you to talk to his favourite kid.”

Jack’s stomach clenched. “He had a breakdown?” he whispered.

Hanzo nodded before pinning him with the infamous Shimada Dragon Glare. Jack swallowed nervously and tried to curl in on himself. He hated that glare; Daiki used it to get him to confess to all of his petty crimes and Hanzo had learned to use it to his benefit. Hanzo’s face softened a little, but his gaze was still piercing. Damn it, why couldn’t he just inherit the Shimada eyebrows when Daiki and John were married? He wanted that glare so bad!

“You two need to talk,” he said sternly. “You’re both beating yourself up over something that happened four years ago.”

“You didn’t hear what he called me,” Jack whispered.

“Jack, I went to school with Ale; I know what he probably said,” Hanzo shook his head. “None of it was nice, but remember what he grew up with. We were the only safe place he knew and for you to say what you did? Of course he’s going to panic.”

“I just...I said ‘I love you’, that’s it!”

“Jack, I know this is going to hurt your Disney Princess heart, but saying that to people is actually really, really creepy if you aren’t already in a relationship,” Hanzo smiled.

Jack pouted as his brother got to his feet. Hanzo gave him a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

“Talk to him,” he ordered as he ruffled Jack’s golden hair. “Seriously, hash this bullshit out before you hurt yourselves even more. You both need it.”

“Okay, okay,” Jack whined as he waved his hands at his brother. “Stop! I have to work so hard to make my hair look good!”

“Silly boy,” Hanzo teased before crushing his brother to his chest. “A dragon always looks good.”

Jack dreamed of warmth that night. It enveloped him, holding him close as a storm raged outside their window. Warm lips pressed against his and slowly worked his mouth open before an equally warm tongue rolled against his. It felt amazing and he groaned into the mouth against his.

 _“Mi bello cariño,”_ a rough voice purred. “Mmm, does your beauty know no bounds, Jack?”

Jack laughed as he curled against the warm body. “So full of bullshit that you’re starting to believe it, _anata_ ,” he teased.

“Why would I lie to you, _mi sol_?” the rough voice asked before strong arms pulled him close. “I see only beauty when I look at you.”

“About time,” he teased before he straddled a set of wide hips and groaned. “I want you.”

“You always want me,” the rough voice laughed before large hands settled on his hips. “You ready, _mi sol_?”

“Always for you, Gabriel,” Jack smiled down at the pool of warmth beneath him.

Warmth pressed up into him, spreading his insides wide open. He gasped and bucked, whimpering in pleasure as those big hands roamed over his back and shoulders. Gabriel whispered sweetly to him, encouraging him to move and pleasure himself. Jack moaned and arched his back as that beautiful heat spread further inside of him. His hips moved and he bounced over and over again until...he woke up.

He blinked at the dawn sunlight streaming through his window and sighed. He hauled himself into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes. His pajamas pants were soaked through with semen and he could smell it every time he moved. He huffed miserably as he stood up and stripped out of them, tossing the soiled pajama pants into the hamper. He pulled on a fresh pair and headed for the washroom to take a shower.

He felt a little bad for having the dream he had, but he couldn’t help but be happy. It was the first time Gabriel had talked to him in his wet dreams. He sounded happy and eager to make his feel good. It was a nice feeling to have even if he shouldn’t be having wet dreams about boys he hadn’t spoken to in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, in the Shimada-Morrison household, food is considered an olive branch. It means "I know I upset you and I didn't mean to; let's drown our miseries together with food". Does Gabe understand this? Yes, but he is a little panicky right now so he forgot.


	3. Chapter 3

It took longer than Gabriel would have liked to admit to get up the nerve to ask Jack to talk with him. Even then, he couldn’t bring himself to ask Jack in person. He left a note in Jack’s locker, asking him to meet him by the trees behind the football stadium after school. His hands were sweating long before he stood waiting under the twisted, ugly old oak.

He swallowed, not expecting Jack to show up at all. What if he had put the note in the wrong locker? What if Jack didn’t like messages from mysterious people? What if…?

“You wanted to talk to me?” Jack’s voice cut through his worry.

Gabriel wouldn’t admit that he jumped in surprise, but he definitely jumped in surprise. He tripped over his tongue a few times before he managed to get a weak “hello” out. Jack lifted an eyebrow and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You done fumbling there, Reyes?” he teased. “Because I have people expecting a ride home.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel blurted out. “For everything! I didn’t mean…I didn’t…I’m so sorry, Jack.”

Jack opened his mouth and closed it several times before he looked at his feet. “Oh.”

“I shouldn’t have said what I did,” Gabriel whispered. “It was wrong. You were my best friend. I knew you were gay and I still adored you. I shouldn’t have turned on you. It was wrong and I can never take it back. I’m so sorry.”

Jack took a deep breath and shook his head. He took a step forward and punched Gabriel hard across the face. Gabriel stumbled away, holding his enflamed cheek as his eyes watered in pain. He looked meekly at Jack; he deserved much worse. He was being left off easy.

“That was for calling me a cock-hunger pillow bitch,” Jack snapped before he grabbed Gabriel by the front of his shirt.

“I’m so sorry,” Gabriel whispered. “I was scared. I was stupid. You didn’t deserve that. Jack, I…I love you too.”

“I know,” Jack said before he kissed him passionately. “Why else would you have reacted so dramatically?”

Gabriel’s brain stalled as Jack’s lips slowly moved against his. His arms wrapped shakily around Jack, pulling him close. He ran his hand up into Jack’s hair, fisting a handful of golden locks. Jack groaned into his mouth, eyes hazy as he pulled away a few inches.

“Gabe, I’m sorry too,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“You didn’t say anything wrong,” Gabriel chuckled. “You told me you loved me; it was very brave.”

“I told you I loved you without knowing if you felt the same way,” Jack nuzzled his uninjured cheek. “I put you on the spot, cornered you, and expected you to feel the same even though I knew how internalized your homophobia was.”

Gabriel shook his head and laced his fingers with Jack. “I’m not scared anymore,” he whispered. “I want you back in my life, Jack. I’ve been so alone. It’s been like a part of me was missing.”

“Same,” Jack murmured as he tucked his head into Gabriel’s neck. “God, I thought I was going to die that first year. I cried so much over you. You were my best friend and I managed to tear our friendship apart with three little words.”

“I said a lot more words back that didn’t help,” Gabriel pointed out. “I am so sorry.”

Jack rubbed his face against Gabriel’s shoulder and sighed happily. “I forgive you, you idiot,” he teased.

Gabriel hugged Jack close and pushed his nose into that beautiful golden blond hair. He couldn’t remember being happier in his life. He squeezed Jack’s hand and was a little startled when Jack pulled away and dragged him along behind him.

“Come on! I have to drop off people at their houses!” Jack laughed as he dragged Gabriel along in his wake. “They’re going to be pissed if I’m too much longer.”

Gabriel chuckled as he kept pace with his friend, trotting at his side. He expected Jack to drop his hand as soon as they were in sight of the old blue pick-up, but he seemed to tighten his hold. Most of Jack’s friends stared at him like he had two extra heads, but Angela grinned widely.

“Hi! You’re Gabriel Reyes, right?” she asked excited.

“I am,” Gabriel nodded as Jack unlocked the truck so that everyone could pile in.

“I’m glad you two made up,” Angela smiled before she climbed into the backseat.

Gabriel smirked as he hauled himself into the bed of the truck and stretched his legs out. The other boy eyed him nervously, but Gabriel opted to ignore him as he settled his back against the side of the truck. The truck rumbled to life under him and he smirked as Jack pulled out of his parking spot and out into traffic.

Gabriel waited until it was only him, Jack, and Angela left before he climbed into the front seat. Angela smiled at him again, but Gabriel did his best not to look at her. He might just give her the stink eye if she did anything. It was the principle of the matter; he had a reputation to uphold.

“So, are you two dating now?” she asked.

“No idea,” Jack shrugged. “Are we?”

“Do you want to?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I would love to have exclusive kissing rights to the President of the Drama Club,” Jack shot him a wicked grin.

“Well, I would love to rub it in the cheerleaders’ faces that their star football player wants a hot Latino rather than their bleach blonde asses,” Gabriel grinned just as wickedly.

Jack shot him a look and let out a rather impressive purr around his shit-eating grin. Angela threw her hands in the air and let out a long laugh.

“You two were made for each other!” she announced. “Ho-lee shit.”

Jack laughed as he pulled into Angela’s driveway and waved her off to her front door. He backed out onto the road once she was inside and glanced at Gabriel.

“So…where are you living?” he asked softly.

“With Ale over in geared-to-income housing,” Gabriel replied. “You know the place?”

“Corner of Willow and Maple?” he asked.

“That’s the place.”

“When you guys get there?” he asked.

“About two years ago,” Gabriel sighed. “Jesse McCree helped us move in. Gives us food when Ale needs to pay for other shit. I had a part-time job until the manager demanded I drop out of school to work full time and I told him to swivel on it.”

“Wish I was there to see his reaction,” Jack laughed before he reached out to hold Gabriel’s hand tightly in his. “I never stopped caring, Gabe. I just…I thought you hated me. You didn’t look at me for months and….”

“I was ashamed,” Gabriel murmured. “I’d destroyed a beautiful friendship because I was too scared to admit that I loved you too. It wasn’t until Ale got me out of my parents’ house that I was able to admit that I did love you and I wanted you back so badly it hurt.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that,” Jack smiled. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Jack, you’re off to college next year,” Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

“And I’ll drag you along in my wake,” he grinned.

“You are not paying for my college!”

“Watch me, you stubborn asshole.”

“My asshole is not stubborn, thank you. It works perfectly fine.”

Jack grinned viciously and turned to look at him as he stopped at a red light. “It won’t when I’m done with it,” he purred and licked his lips.

Gabriel felt heat rush to his face and coughed loudly. That should not have been hot. That should not have been hot! Reclaim your dignity, Gabriel! Flirt terribly back!

“Oh yah?” he asked. “How do you know it won’t be yours that’s totally wrecked?”

“Because you are a classic bottom,” Jack purred. “You act all tough and mean, but the minute I’m grinding on you, you’ll melt like ice cream.”

Gabriel felt the tightness in his loins and pouted. “I hate you. You had like three people to learn to be a flirt from.”

Jack threw his head back and laughed as he pulled into the driveway. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun,” he teased. “Mind if I come in?”

“Sure,” Gabriel shrugged as he hopped out of the truck. “Ale will want to see you.”

Alejandra met them at the door. She was shocked to see Jack at first, looking from him to Gabriel in disbelief. Then she dragged him into a spine-crushing hug and kissed over his cheeks.

“It’s about time!” she growled as she crushed him to her chest. “I’ve missed you, Jack!”

“Missed you too, Ale,” Jack laughed. “Can’t breathe though.”

Alejandra yanked him into the house and shoved him into a chair at the table. Gabriel smirked as he sat down, licking his lips as she set out a plate of sugar cookies. Jack happily devoured one, smiling widely as he chewed. Alejandra sat down at the table and sighed happily.

“So, which one of you idiots apologized first?” she asked.

Gabriel lifted his hand as he chewed his cookie. Alejandra rolled her eyes playfully. And so the ribbing begins.

“Only took you four years,” she teased. “Finally pulled your head out of your ass?”

“I pulled it out a while ago,” Gabriel huffed miserably. “But how do you say sorry for calling your friend every homophobic thing imaginable?”

“You managed just fine,” Alejandra smirked. “Should I be looking for hickies?”

“You’re horrible!” Gabriel whined before he dropped his head to the table. “Don’t laugh, Jack! I’m sure your Oto is going to be just as bad!”

“Speaking of which,” Jack mused as he pulled his cellphone out. “I’d better let him know that I’m going to be late.”

Gabriel shook his head in amusement. He couldn’t remember the last time he called Ale to let her know he was going to be late. She was working most of the time anyways so it wasn’t like she’d notice. Ale waited until Jack was off the phone with his father before she grinned deviously and started grilling them both for the nitty-gritty details of their make-up.

* * *

 

“That was amazing!” Jack laughed as he threw himself into Gabriel’s arms. “I can’t believe it! I was so invested in that story, Gabe!”

Gabriel smirked as he kissed Jack. “Oh really, _mi luna_?” he teased. “Was it because it was interesting or because you felt obligated to like it?”

“I was invested,” Jack pouted as he tucked himself against Gabriel’s chest. “Don’t try to brush my compliments off, you big ass! You worked so hard on that play.”

Gabriel smiled and Jack hugged him tightly. He was so proud of Gabriel. The play was certainly an interesting one tackling a lot of issues that the student body was dealing with while mixing in a touch of humour. He was particularly fond of the closeted gay student who was quietly saying how much he loved his best friend and wished he had the courage to say what was in his heart. It would definitely be the talk of the school for a while.

“Come on,” Jack laughed as he tugged on Gabriel’s arm. “We’re getting a victory ice cream.”

“We’re sharing?” Gabriel teased as he followed Jack away from the backstage.

“Only if you want to get cooties,” Jack teased.

“Hey, if they’re from you, they can’t be too bad,” Gabriel laughed before kissing his temple.

Jack laughed as they walked hand in hand out into the hot summer day. They got a few dirty looks, but Jack ignored them. He was happy with his boyfriend and they could all swivel on it if they thought he was going to hide his love. He just got Gabriel back after four years of misery. If they thought he was going to let them take that away from him, they had another thing coming.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Gabe and Jack make up and become the adorable couple we know they were always going to be~ Not much else to say really. Hope you all enjoyed the story and will stick around for whatever else is put up for your perusal.

**Author's Note:**

> I messed around with the ages for Jack, Genji, and Hanzo. Still a three year gap between them, but Jack's the baby of the family this time around. And he will be the tallest because that's ALWAYS how it works out.
> 
> Gabe's president of the Drama Club. The boy has managerial skills like you wouldn't believe and he's dramatic as all hell. He'll be fine.  
> Jack's a jock and incredibly popular, but the boy has a heart of gold. He would give you the shirt off of his back if he thought you needed it.


End file.
